A Very FUBAR Digimon Christmas Special
by Alpha-Leopard-Seal
Summary: *My first story* Matt invites his fellow digidestined to his cabin for a weeklong Christmas Party. But what happens when a drunken Tai makes a wish upon a star? Contains strong language, some sex and violence. CHAPTER 7 IS UP!
1. Old Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. The following story is gut renchingly funny but does contain material some might find offensive. If you cannot stomach strong language, violence and some messed up scenes, you may want to hit the back button on your browser. View Discretion is Advised. (Now that you've read that let's continue!)

A/N : Thought about this one night when I was drinking some beers whilst watching the 1st season of Digimon on Netflix. P.S. all the characters in the story are over 18 yrs or age. P.P.S. Enjoy!

A Very FUBAR Digimon Christmas Special

Chapter 1 Old Friends

**The scene starts at some really nice cabin/resort-like place in the Japanese mountains. The owner Matt(who bought it with the money he made as a rockstar), has sent out invitations to his friends for a huge, private, week long party in the mountains. The first guest to arrive is Matt's best friend Tai T. **

(Tai enters the cabin and drops luggage to the side) "HEY MATT!"

"TAI! (Hugs Tai)"

"Matt how ya been you sonovabitch?!"

"Been doing great! How about you?"

"Same old same old. Agumon is off at some Digimon party and the writers keep messing up the canon."

"Sorry to hear that."

"But I heard that you got a Platinum Record during your first year as a rock star! Between you and me, how did you pull that one off?"

"Hard work and dedication."

(Tai gives Matt a look that could read through something that's bullshit)

"And being really good in bed with the judges."

"KNEW IT!"

"Yeah you got me there."

"Yeah but hey thanks for inviting me man!"

"No problem dude!"

"I wonder were everyone else is?"

Just then the door opens and in walks Mimi. She is wearing a fluffy pink jacket, nice boots and snow pants complete with a smaller version of her big cowgirl hat.

"HEY MATT THANKS FOR THE INVITE!"

"NO PROB MIMI!"

"Need help with the luggage?"

"Thanks Tai, but my boyfriend has it covered."

"Wait you have a boyfriend?"

"SI!"

"Well who is the lucky Bastard?"

Just then we see Joe K. Struggling to bring in a heavy pink bag and a medium blue bag through the door. He is wearing a heavy blue jacket with black snow pants, boots and a Ushanka(Russian winter hat).

"Phew… Mimi what are you bringing?"

(Both Tai and Matt froze)

"Just some extra clothes."

(Tai bursts into laughter)

"Joe, who'd you blow to get Mimi?"

"I DIDN'T BLOW ANYONE. IF ANYTHING MIMI HAS BEEN BLOWING ME!(Turns to Mimi)No offense Mimi."

(Seductively) "None taken"(tongue kisses Joe in front of Tai and Matt) When they stop kissing, they pick up their bags and head to their room, but not before Joe flips Tai off.

"Man fuck Joe. Mimi will probably take all his money and run off with somebody else."

"Naw Matt, Joe is a broke ass mother fucker."

Just then Kari walked in with T.K.

"TAI!"

"KARI!"

"How goes it? I haven't seen you in like forever!"

"Been studying and spending time with my boyfriend T.K….

(Before Kari can finish, Tai tackles T.K.)

"TAI WHAT THE HELL?!"

(While throttling T.K.) WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BABY SISTER?!

"TAI GET OFF HIM!"

"NOT NOW BABY SIS! BIG BROTHER HAS THIS TAKEN CARE OF!(Turns attention to T.K.) DID YOU TRY TO GET INTO MY BABY SIS'S PANTYS YOU SICK FUCK?!"

"T.K.(CHOKING)NOOO!"

"LIAR!"

They feud is stopped by the gunshot. When Tai, Kari and T.K. turn around they see Matt pointing a 50 caliber Desert Eagle to the ceiling.

(upstairs)

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

"YOU ALMOST SHOT JOE!"

(downstairs)

Matt: (To Joe and Mimi) Sorry about that. Trying to maintain order.

After seeing Matt with the big ass gun Tai lets T.K. go. Upon being released T.K. runs to Matt.

"You okay little Bro?"

"Yeah thanks Matt, but what's the gun for?"

"Crazy fans."

"Like Ju.."

"WE DO NOT SPEAK OF HER!" (Matt and T.K. run off)

"TAI WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"I wasn't going to let someone run off w/ my baby sister."

"TAI I'M 18 YEARS OLD! AND YOU'VE KNOWN T.K. FOR YEARS! YES I'LL ALWAYS BE YOUR LITTLE SISTER BUT YOU NEED TO GROW UP!"

Kari then runs off.

"Kari wait!"

"Um… Tai?"

As Tai turned around he saw what looked like a person wearing all black winter clothes. But the strangest thing was that this person also donned a black biker helmet.

"Uhh… hey sir do you need directions or…? (Gets on both knees) OKAY LOOK WHAT I SAID AT THAT BIKER BAR WAS A JOKE AND I DIDN'T MEAN TO…"

Before he could finish the figure slowly removed its helmet. Tai braced himself for the imminent beat down. But as helmet came off, it turned out to be Sora.

Tai was dumbfounded.

Tai loved everything about Sora. Her chestnut eyes, henna hair, magnificent face followed by a graceful personality, made Sora immaculate. As the sun came out, the light though the windows made it look like God had sent her to Tai.

Tai was still dumbfounded.

"Uh…what joke? Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah,(Tai got up quickly whilst trying to conceal his most confused boner ever.) just exposing this big biker dude as a brony in front of a whole bar."

"THAT WAS YOU?!"

"Wha..?"

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY, TERRY HAD TO GO TO CONSOLING BECAUSE OF YOU!"(storms off to her room)

"Sora wait!" (Follows Sora to her room trying to apologize along the way. But before he can say anything else, his face meets Sora's door as she unintentionally slams it on his face, causing Tai to fall down like a tree.)

"Tai?"(Opens the door to inspect the loud thud and looks down)"TAI ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

(Izzy walks in)

"Hey guys!"

Izzy walks to his roo…

"(To the author) Hey wait a minute why don't I get a description and a conversation with Tai and Matt?

"IT'S BECAUSE I WANT TO MOVE THE FLOW OF THE STORY YOU LITTLE GINGER BUTT HOLE! AND JUST FOR THAT I'M GOING TO THROW IN EVERYONE ELSES NAME IN ONE SENTENCE!"

Over the course of a few hours, other guests like Yolie, Ken, Cody and the other digi-destoned enter the cabin. All of them were expecting intros but due to Izzy's little smartass comment had to be skipped causing everyone to get pissed at Izzy.

"(To the author) Hey I'm sor…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!(CHUCKS A COCONUT AT IZZY)

"AAAGH!"(Gets hit in the head and slumps to the ground. His foot twitches twice b4 stopping and his head starts to bleed.)

(To the Audience) "Don't worry Izzy will be fine!

To be continued.

*Sorry that chapter went on a lot longer than I had anticipated. Anyway more chapters are coming and the next one will reveal Tai's wish! MERRY CHRISTMAS!*


	2. Injuries

A/N: Hey everyone. I noticed that last time I said this chapter would show what Tai's wish would be but due to this awesome idea I just had, this one will lead up to the wish but won't actually contain it. For everyone who was expecting the wish I promise that it will show up in chapter 3!

Word of Caution: The following chapter not only contains foul language, but also large amount of blood and scenes of intense pain(both physically and emotionally). If you are squeamish or faint hearted, now's your chance backtrack to some happier stories.

Anyway, on to the carnage! (Hey don't say I didn't warn you!)

Chapter 2: Injuries.

*The scene picks up a few hours after Tai went out cold. Tai manages to wake up with an ice pack on the right side of his face, with no shoes on, just as the party starts. *

"Uuuugh… what happened? Sora? Hey Sora? OW MY FACE!"

Tai immediately placed his hand on the right side of his face. Getting up, he walked over to a mirror and removed the ice pack to get a better view of the damage. For starters, he had a huge black eye but wasn't swollen due to the ice, and both nostrils plugged with tissue paper to prevent bleeding.

"Good thing I sleep with my mouth open."

Tai then carefully removed the tissue plugs to see if the bleeding stopped. Fortunately it did.

"Well that's one less thing to worry about. Wish I could say the same about my eye."

Just then Tai heard a crash downstairs.

"WHAT THE DUECE?!"

As Tai heard the crash, he came to a few conclusions: it could either have been a mirror, window, ornament, precious china, or…(GASP).

Tai sprints out of the room and down the stairs only to realize his worst fears to be true…

In front of Tai, lay the shattered remains of a Sake bottle. As Tai scanned the shocked guests looking for the culprit, Davis came forward.

"Hey Tai look I'm sorr…"

Before Davis can finish, Tai runs up and pounces him like an enraged jungle cat.

(While holding onto the collar of Davis's shirt) "HOW COULD YOU?! SAKE IS THE GREATEST DRINK OF ALL MANKIND AND YOU DESECRATED IT! HAVE YOU NO HONOR?!"

"TAI WAIT!"

(Turns to Kari without letting go of Davis) "Look Kari, I'm sorry about all this but NO ONE should take the greatest drink of all mankind and desecrate it like that! Its like taking all of the world's precious water and flushing it down the shitter! It's wasteful and as we all know wasting is a sin, especially if it's something as in-expendable as Sake."

"No I mean wait or you'll step on the broken glass."

Having just registered what his baby sister had just said, Tai regretfully lowered his head slightly to his feet and was greeted with the sight of a small pool of blood forming around his left foot.

"Should've kept my goddamm shoes on!" Tai silently cursed to himself as the pain signaled that he had just fucked up big time.

Roaring in pain, Tai quickly released Davis so that he could wrap both his hands around his injured foot. This however, proved to be the worst thing he could have done because now he had broken glass shards embedded in both of his hands.

"AAAAAHHHH FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK !" Tai roared as he still held onto his left foot whilst hopping up and down on the other. In the midst of his agony, Tai failed to notice the rather BIG shard of glass he was centimeters away from hopping onto.

(GASP) "TAI WATCH…" Kari warned. (or at least tried to warn)

*CRACK/SQUASH* (Everyone including Tai froze)

For satirical reasons the following narration will be dubbed by the Great Christopher Lee.

*** Christopher Lee narration starts. Sir Christopher Lee walks into the time frozen room, pours himself a glass of red wine and sips it. From there he finds a comfortable seat, sits down, pulls out his reading glasses as well as a small booklet and reads the following:***

"For a very brief moment, time stood still. Seconds went on like hours. Hours went on like eons. Taichi "Tai" Kamiya had gone from having a black eye with a bloody nose, to witnessing Davis desecrate a bottle of sake, as well as having glass shards embedded into both of his hands and feet. All of which having taken place in front of all the party's occupants. Including that of his beloved Sora Takenouchi with whom he has deeply admired from afar, since the dawn of adolescence. At that moment, no one could possibly fathom what would happen next. What they all knew however, was that things were going to get very, VERY ugly."

*** Christopher Lee narration ends. As soon(and as randomly) as he came, Sir Christopher Lee gets up, finished his wine, puts his reading glasses as well as the booklet back into his jacket, and heads out. But not before giving Yolie a small vampire bite to the neck. After pecking Yolie's neck, he heads out. ***

(dead silence)

(outside the cabin)

"….FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKK!" (echo x10)

(back inside)

Tai stood there still holding onto one blood drenched foot, feeling everyone looking at him. At that point he felt a pain far worse that then ones on his feet and hands. The embarrassment, humiliation and shame were building up inside him. He wanted to break down, curl up into a fetal position and cry at that very moment. But from the shadows, came a huge cloth and two hands behind his shoulders. Feeling this new sense of companionship, Tai instinctively laid his face on hand holding his left shoulder expecting it to be Sora.

(sigh) (slowly turns his head to the left) "Thanks Sora…."

Instead of being greeted by Sora, he is met by a very confused Joe.

"Uh Tai it's Joe."

"Joe?" (turns head around) "Where's Sora?"

"She went looking for a doctor."

"But wait, why, I mean you're a doctor right?"

"I'm haven't graduated Med school yet".

"ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME OUT THE ASS?!"

"No I am not fucking shitting you out the ass. (To Mimi) Mimi please open the door to Tai's room."

"Sure thing Joe!" Mimi said.

"Hey Izzy do you know any medical websites?"

"Searching for some right now." Izzy replied.

Like a medic in the thick of a baptism of fire, Joe carried his fallen comrade over his shoulder. But the pain in Tai's feet and the trail of blood forced Joe to carry Tai in his arms.

(Tai's room)

"I put some cloths on the bed so we don't stain anything."

"Thanks Mimi, I have some medical supplies down stairs, could you please ge…"

"WILL DO." Mimi saluted as she ran downstairs. From upstairs, Joe and Tai could hear shoving and things like "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY" and "LIVES ARE AT STAKE" with more shoving, ouches as well as "DON'T WORRY YOLIE MY FIANCE IS A MEDIC HE'LL PATCH THAT ONE UP LATER." From the sound of things, it sounded as if Mimi was unintentionally raising hell down there.

(Anime Sweat drop accompanied by a facepalm) "Mimi…" Said Joe.

Anyway back to the situation at hand.

(To Joe) "Joe, why did Sora have to go? WHHHHYYYY?!"

(To Tai) "Because she has to most experience with situations like this. The fact that she has a motorcycle allows her to zip in and out of traffic. Mimi and I are busy stitching you up, Izzy is looking up remedies on his computer, Matt's afraid he might attract crazed fangirls if he goes and everyone else is cleaning up the mess."

"But ARRGH!"

(puts towel in Tai's mouth) "Here this will protect your tongue. Mimi and I will do everything in our power to help you."(to Mimi) MIMI DO YOU HAVE THE BANDAGES?!

(running to Joe) "Yes Joe there right here OOOHHH!

At that very moment, Mimi tripped on rug causing her to accidently drop the first aid kit. Everything from band-aids to other medical stuff came flying out.

A reflex hammer, a shiv, some salt and a freshly sliced drippy lemon(not sure how those last two got in there) somehow manage to hit Tai's exposed hands and feet simultaneously with dead accuracy while the anesthetic (the one thing Tai needed most) shattered onto the ground in what could only be described as some sort of freak accident.

"MMRRRPHH!" Muffled Tai in pain with tears in his eyes.

(Runs to Mimi) "Mimi are you okay?

(To Joe) "Yes Joe I'm alright. (Cleans up the small mess)Sorry about that."

"WWWHHHHHTYDFFFWHHDDBTM?"(WHAT DA FUCK?! WHAT ABOUT ME?!) Muffled Tai.

"We can talk about that later Mimi, but now we have to patch up Tai."

Joe and Mimi worked diligently on Tai's injured limbs from using disinfectant(which in Tai's case, hurt like holy hell), to wrapping his wounds up with bandages.

"JOE I'VE FOUND SOMETHING!" Shouted Izzy.

Joe was in a position he didn't want to be in: he didn't want to abandon Tai but his knowledge about this kind injury was limited so asked Mimi to look after Tai for a quick moment. This turned out to be a very **BIG** mistake.

"JWDNNTLVMMMMIIIWWHHHHHRPPPLLLLZZZZ!"(JOE DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HER PLEASE!) Muffled Tai.

Mimi looked for more anesthetic but found none. Just then Mimi found a big jar with some weird word on it that she couldn't read. But glimpsing at the instructions she found the word "anesthetic".

"Here we are!" Mimi chirped.

Using a big ass needle, Mimi extracted the contents from the jar.

Knowing that Tai had a fear of needles, Mimi then said, "LOOK TAI A BIRD!"

As Tai looked away for a fraction of a nanosecond, Mimi pumped his veins full of the mysterious substance.

The pain was replaced with relaxation, which was then replaced with drowsiness, which was then finally replaced with sleep.

When Joe returned and asked what happened, Mimi gave Joe the bottle with the weird word on it.

"I just gave him a dap of the stuff and he went straight to sleep like a little baby!" said a very happy Mimi.

Mimi then noticed that Joe had a pale look on his face and remembered the weird word.

"Say Joe… what does that weird word say?"

Joe looked back up to Mimi.

"MORPHINE." Said Joe as he held up the bottle.

To be continued…

*So yeah this chapter was a bit longer than the last one but I had a really great time writing it. So yeah, poor Tai. Anyway I will try to have another chapter up soon. And yes I promise to include the wish in the next chapter! Merry Christmas!*

P.S. And yes the whole Christopher Lee scene was a one-time thing. (Or is it?)


	3. Wish Upon A Blue Moon

A/N: And now on to the wish! (after these few scenes!)

Disclaimer, the following contains less blood but more awkward situations and is a lot longer than the previous chapter.

Chapter 3: When You Wish Upon A Blue Moon

***The scene picks up in his room a half an hour after the morphine injection. Tai wakes up feeling sluggish but also buzzed. **

"Whhhatttzzz wrong wit mey?" A very sluggish Tai pondered.

Though Tai didn't know it, he was actually buzzed. The reason behind this was that although he didn't drink the sake earlier, he DID however absorb it through the cuts on his feet when he stepped n the glass.

"I feal Ffuuunnnahy, whatz wit ma handz?"

As Tai looked down, he saw that both his hands were tied up with bandages. While all of his fingers were tied together, his thumbs were the least damaged and were still functional (to an extent). From a distance, it looked like he was wearing the kind of winter gloves that resembled boxing gloves.

"Lest I can use my thumbs." Tai said as he was slowly regaining motor control.

Not wasting any more time, Tai joined the party downstairs.

(Down Stairs)

As Tai descended the steps, he caught the attention of everyone, the **wrong** kind.

"Hey everyone how goes…"

"Wait shouldn't he resting?" Asked Ken.

"Or taking some remedies?" Joined Izzy.

"Or be off learning not to act all scary at a someone else's party?" Chimed Cody.

That last one did.

"Why you little shi…"

But before Tai could lunge, Matt intervened.

"WO WO WO GUYS WE DON'T NEED ANY MORE BLOODSHED HERE!"(to Joe) Yo Doc, is Tai in any condition to party?"

"(To Matt) Well seeing as to how the bandages are working and if he is careful, then yes can party."

(To Joe) "Thanks Doc."

"Please just call me Joe..."

"Anyway harden not your hearts but rather harded your fists as we rock this party!" - Matt announced.

(applause)

(guest resume partying to metal versions of Xmas music)

(To Tai) "See dude, I got it all covered."

(To Matt) "Thanks Matt, say where's Sora?"

"She got back awhile ago, but said she couldn't find help. She should be(looks at the guests) around here somewhere."

"I'll look for her."

"You sure Tai?"

"Yeah, you got a party to look after."

"Good point. Anyway if you need any help, just holla!"

"Will do."

That being said, Tai began his search.

The cabin was a freaking HUGE one. It was like an iceberg: 90% of it was hidden from the public eye. In fact it was so huge, it would make Saddam and his spoiled family weep. Tai searched high and low. Getting a little thirsty, he open a few Budweisers with his thumbs and drank them along the way. This kept going on until he had gotten excessively drunk. To the point where he started asking the same people over and over if they were Sora.

"AARE YOOU SORA?"

"I'm Ken".

"AARE YOOU SORA?"

"No I'm Yolie remember? YOLIE." (says this as she rubs her neck really hard from Sir Christopher Lee's love bite.)

"ARRREEEE YOOOOOOUUU SORA?"

"…." Said the Christmas tree.

"Saaaayyy are…."

"NO I'M KEN FOR THE 1OTH GODDAM TIME ALREADY!"

"Oh yeah I remembered when T.K. wiped the floor with you face not to long ago! I mean dude YOU WENT DOWN LIKE A BITCH!"

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" (Ken punched Tai under the left eye)

(everyone gasps)

"KEN you promised no more fighting!" said Yolie. (still rubbing her neck)

"But Yolie…"

"Don't "But Yolie" me"(that rhyme was completely unintentional)

(Yolie grabs Ken by the ear)

"OWWIE OWWIE OWWIE!" Ken wailed while flailing his arms around like the characters from Adventure Time.

"I'M GONNA HAVE TO GIVE YOU A BIG TALK ABOUT NOT BEING AN EMPEROR ANY MORE." Roared Yolie as she dragged Ken by his ear in front of everyone.

"Damn." Was all Tai could say as he got up.

*Bathroom*

As Tai's search went on he made a quick pit stop at the bathroom. As Tai opened the door, he was greeted by an unusual image: T.K., tongue deep into Kari's face with her topless back up against the wall. Kari had both of her arms wrapped around the back of T.K.'s neck. T.K. had his right hand clasping Kari's left breast whilst the other hand was someplace else. The two lovebirds were locked into what most would consider an unbreakable embrace. Which unfortunately, was broken when Tai entered the scene.

"Kaaaarii isz that u?"

"TAI!" Yelped a blushing Kari as he shoved T.K. away and onto the toilet seat while frantically trying to find her bra to cover her B-cups.

"HEY." Said Tai.

T.K. was as terrified as a cowardly lawyer guy facing a T-rex(Jurassic Park reference). Though Kari consented, he was caught red handed fondling Tai's baby sister. With Matt nowhere to be seen, T.K. was at the mercy of Tai's wrath.

"T-t-t-Tai… I swear … on my parent's grave that I only acted with respect but am deeply ashamed as to what I have don…"

"MY BABY SIS IS ALL GROWN UP!" Tai said as he ran up, tackled, and gave Kari the biggest bear hug ever!(Which happened before Kari could properly conceal her breasts making the scene all the more mind scaring) To the point where she was lifted off the ground!

"TAI MY BRA!" Kari shrieked as she felt her exposed nipples rub up against Tai's ice-cold jacket zippers.

"Oh yeah! (drops Kari onto the floor with a thud) You need to cover those up! $CUZ BABY ITZ COLD OUTSIDE!"$ (I don't have music notes on my computer)

As T.K. sat there, he reached for the door.

"PARK IT!" Barked Tai.

T.K. obliged.

Tai then faced T.K. with Kari looking.

(To T.K.)"I know I was hostile twords you earlier but it was cuz I was looken out fer Kari. You see, I love Kari. Shez ma little princesz an' she means da world to me. I want what's truly best fer her. I've seen how you twos look at one another, are there for each other and make each other happy. You two are abut to embark on a lifelong journey. What I'm tryin' to say is that you have my Blessing! But hede ma warnin': if you what as try to break her heart whether it be chasing some other girl, of pulling off some Ricky Martin…"

Tai pause, huffed, and regurgitated all over T.K.'S lap.

"HHHHRRRRRPPPPPPPTTTT!" (Wipes mouth) I'LL DO DAT!

(Flushes toilet and walks out)

(Kari rushes over to help T.K. get cleaned up.)

(Back at the party)

(to Joe) "Hey Joe, why arent's you eating pork like the rest of us?"

(To Tai) "Tai we've been through this."

"Wait are you allergic?"

"No."

"Are you vegan?"

"I'm eating chicken."

"I know! You like pork but pork don't like you!"

"NO TAI IT'S NOT KOSHER!"

"Wait you're Muslim?"

"JEWISH!"

"Oh Okay Den!"

"Tai What is wrong with you?! Mimi and I helped patched you up, don't you have the least bit of gratitude for what we've done?!"

"Wait a minute, wait just one minute…

(silence)

"… so you're a Jewish Jap? Hoews dat even possible?!"

(gasps plus a few laughs from the guests)

"FUCK OFF!"

"MASTER RACE!" Declared Tai.

With that, a Joe angrily stormed off with Mimi in hot pursuit.

"Don'tt worry everybooody, mimi will probably blow him laterz".

Upon hearing that, Mimi ran twords Tai and did the unthinkable, KICKED THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF HIS ASS! Things got so bad that Joe had to Pry her off to get her to stop.

*Balcony*

As Tai (still sore from his fight with Mimi, looked out into the night sky, he contemplated as to where Sora could possibly be. Could she be avoiding him, testing him or what?

"Hey Tai!" said Davis as he put his arm around Tai shoulder.

"Hey Davis look About earlier…"

"Don't mention it, I was the one who dropped the Sake glass after all."

"Ok, what's this all about?"

"What? Oh nothing, nothing really! Just one thing…"

"Go on..."

"Ah yes you see… I'm in a predicament and…"

"Kari has found someone."

"Wait what?!"

"She's taken."

"This can't be this JUST CAN'T BE!"

"Well it is."

"BU BU BUT WHO CAN I TURN TO NOW I MEAN REALLY WHO…"

"Hey Do you have a computer?"

"Yes."

"Does it have internet?"

"Yes."

"Problem solved!"

(Tai starts to walk away)

"BUT MY PARENTS HAVE PARENTAL LOCKS!"

"Use Izzy's computer."

As Tai was about to walk in, he saw a lonely figure walk towards him: It was Sora.

(cue happy music)

"SORA !"

"Tai!"

"I've been looking all over for you!"

"SAME HERE!"

(they embrace)

"Sora you're da most beautiful girl ever!"

"And you're the most handsome diplomat ever!"

(car crash sound music ends)

"Wait what?"

"I said you're the most hansom diplomat ever!" (Leans to kiss him again)

"WOWOWO(breaks away) did you just call me a diplomat?!"

"Yes."

(Tai gets pissed)

"Tai what's wrong?"

"WHAT'S WRONG WHAT'S WRONG? I'M A SOCER PLAYER!"

"Tai look we were younger then, and it was before the whole writer's thing."

"I WAS NUMBER 1! I COULD TAKE ON EVERYONE!"

"Tai?"

"I WAS INVINCIBLE, INVINSIBLE!"

"Tai?"

"FUCK THE WRITERS, FUCK THE GODDAM WRITERS!"

"Tai?"

"I REMEMBER WHEN WE WOULD MAKE SWEET MONKEY LOVE AT THE.."

"TAI!(Slaps Tai)"

"Ow"

"Sorry, look I want to spend the rest of my life with you but this isn't the way. You have to let go. To quote Tupac Shakur, "Life Goes ON."

And with that Sora went back to the party.

*Outside near the woods*

"GODDAMMIT! WHO DOES SORA THINK SHE IS?!"

(Imitates Sora)

"YOU NEED TO LET GO AND MOVE ON!"

"Yeah I know what she really means, TAI GROW A COCK!"

Throughout his life, whenever something went bad, Tai was told by many to grow a cock.

*Flash backs start *

"Daddy I'm scarred of my closet."

"TAI JUST GROW A COCK!"

"Coach I scrapped my knee!"

"TAI JUST GROW A COCK!"

"Teacher, this math problem is hard."

"TAI JUST GROW A COCK!"

"Mommy there's a Spider in my room!"

"TAI JUST GROW A COCK!"

"Hey Kari?"(Keep in mind this is when Tai and Kari are REALLY YOUNG like in the 1st Digimon Movie)

"Yes Tai?"

"I have this friend named "Fly"."

"Ok."

"And he loves this girl named "Soooooophia"."

"Right."

"Well Fly loves Sophia but is scared she'll say no. What should Fly do?"

"Well he should grow a cock."

"WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT LANGUAGE?!"

"From Mom and Dad when you confessed your feeling for Sora to them."

"I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN!(Runs off and cries)"

"What was that?" Tai's parents asked?

"Just Tai growing a cock." Replied Kari.

"M'kay"

Flash Back ends *

"THAT FUCKING DOES IT! I'M SO GODDAMM TIRED OF SORA BEING ON HER PERIOD 24/7!" (Sees Shooting Star) "All my life people have been telling me to man up and grow a cock, but if Sora gets upset people say "Oh Its alright!"" But you know what? I wish that Sora would man up AND GROW A FUCKING COCK! THERE I SAID IT!"

"Wait what Tai?"

"I said Sora should skip some rock….(startled)

WAIT WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?"

"I followed you."

"Then why didn't I hear you then?"

"You were ranting and raving about stuff."

"Oh."

"Anyway, it's getting late, we should head back M'kay?"

"M'kay."

With that they headed back.

*Tai's room*

Between the sex sounds coming from Joe/Mimi's room/ to the very shitty porno acting coming from Izzy's room, to even the whimpering, weird vampire words coming from Ken and Yolie's room, Tai had a hard time sleeping. Tai then thought about calculus and before you know it he was out like a candle.

*Tai's Dream Sequence*

Tai is flying through the Heavens blowing up Dark Masters as well as any cast member of the new Digimon shows with a trusty minigun that put Heavy Weapons Guy's gun Sasha to shame. Once all the blood was spilt, he was greeted by an angel version of Sora. Tai felt he had just died and gone to Heaven.

"Tai."

"Sora."

"Tai."

"Sora."

But just as the two embraced, Tai was ripped out of his fantasy by the most horrifying, bloodcurdling scream he ever heard, fake or real. The scream turned out to be Sora's it came from the bathroom.

To be Continued…

A/N: Oh yes… I went there!

Although Tai has made his wish, this story is just heating up! Expect more chapters soon! Thanks


	4. THE CURE!

A/N: I don't own Digimon.

Chapter 4: Any Problem Caused By A Wish Can Be Solved By A Wish.

As Tai heard the scream, he wobbled out of his room and down the hallway(the hangover from last night's drinking showed no mercy). As he arrived, he saw that Matt, Mimi, Izzy and everyone else(save for Sora) standing outside of a bathroom door.

"Sora please open the door." Said Matt.

"NO!"

"Look Sora I know that the writers said that we were meant to be but the fans and I don't see it that way." Explained Matt.

"It's not that!"

"Then what is it? Please Sora?"

(To Matt)"Hey Matt what's wrong?" Asked a very confused Tai.

"Sora locked herself in the bathroom and doesn't want to come out." Said Izzy.

Manning up, Tai walked up to the door.

"Sora it's Tai, what's wrong?"

"Tai?"

"Yes it's me.."

After thinking it through Sora said that she would unlock the door but only let Joe in.

"WAIT WHY JOE AND NOT ME?!" asked Tai.

"Because he is a doctor."

(To Joe) "Okay Joe, she wants you to help her."

"I'm on it."

"JOE WAIT!" Said Mimi.

Joe stopped and faced Mimi. Before Joe knew it, Mimi planted a big, almost Hollywood style kiss onto his face as if he was about to go into battle or something. As the two kissed, everyone else shared things like "do a good job" or "you can do this man" as well as "You patched put Tai's hands and feet last night, you can handle this."

"Don't forget to use protection!" said a jealous Tai.

Everyone looks at Tai.

"Sorry." Said a defeated Tai.

Joe didn't know what to expect. Yes he could be squeamish at times, but wasn't going to let that keep him from helping someone. As Sora opened the door for Joe, she immediately closed and relocked it preventing Tai or anyone else in. Everyone was expecting Joe to scream or run out. 15-20 minutes later, the door unlocked to let Joe out, but relocked after he left.

"So what is it?" Asked Tai?

"Well the thing is that I am only allowed to tell Tai, Matt and Izzy for now. Everyone else has to wait." Said Joe.

And with that, everyone else gave Joe, Matt, Tai and Izzy some space.

"So what's with Sora?"

"She's not injured is she?"

"What was with the scream earlier?"

"Well you're not going to believe this but…"(Scratched head, writes on a piece of paper and gave it to Tai, Matt and Izzy.)

"What's a HHHERRRRMAFFFPHRRRODYTEE?" Said Tai. Not sure as to what the word was or how to pronounce it.

"A person who has BOTH….. male and female parts."

"WAIT WHAT?! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!"

"Well some people are born with it. But in Sora's case, she woke up and found it when she went to the bathroom. It's as if it just magically appeared."

Tai couldn't believe this: Sora, the love of his life, had a spear. Then he remembered wish he made.

"Guys…"

"Yeah Tai?"

"I think I know why Sora is like this."

"Wait how?"

Tai knew that he would have to break this story down as fast but as precise as possible. Yes he wished that Sora would grow a cock but it was a metaphor, not an actual wish to be granted.

"Tai what the hell were you thinking?!" said Izzy.

"Well Tai, whenever you make a wish, you have to be PERCISE as to what you want or it could backfire." Explained Joe.

"Are you sure this isn't some fucked up fantasy involving chicks w/ dicks?"

"NO I TOLD YOU IT WAS A HUGE MISUNDERSTANDING!"(breaks down and sobs)"THE WOMAN I LOVE IS NEVER GOING TO BE THE SAME ALL BECAUDE OF ME! SHE'S MOST LIKELY HATING HER LIFE NOW, WILL LEAVE ME WHEN SHE FINDS OUT ABOUT THE WISH, AND WILL BE HATED BY EVERYONE, BUT NOT AS MUCH HATE AS I WILL RECEIVE!(continues sobbing uncontrollably)

"HEY TAI!" said a voice from Izzy's computer.

"What in the world?!" said a confused Izzy.

"Yo Tai." said Matt.

(Sniff) "I'll probably have to cover Sora's finances now…"

"Say Tai?" asked Izzy.

"No Tai Izzy's computer is trying to tell you something!" Said Joe.

"Say what?"

"Tai! It's Gennai!" Said Izzy.

"He'll probably laugh at me."

"Not really." Said Gennai.

"Gennai?!" asked Tai.

"Yes Tai it's me." Said Gennai.

"Wait what is it?"

"I heard that you are in somewhat of a predicament."

"Yeah, it's more like the mother of all predicaments, I…"

"…made a metaphorical wish that actually came true involving Sora to grow a cock in terms of being less sensitive but the star mistook your wish literally gave Sora one."

"Yeah.. Say wait how did you know that?!"

"Simple, I was the one piloting the star!"

"Yes that makes WAIT WHAT?!"

"You see it wasn't a star but rather a sled. I'm filling in for Santa this year!"

"Then where's Santa?"

"He's busy helping some magical heroic Lion who died for our sins yet came back from the dead, take on an evil Caucasian witch."

"Okay."

"At first I though it was what you wanted, but with Sora refusing to come out and you sobbing your eyes like a busted water pipe, I take it that the wish isn't helping make anyone's life better."

"Yup."

(Pulls out Naughty/Nice list and reads it) "Normally someone who does the things you did would land on the Naughty list. But seeing as to how traumatic your child hood was with everyone telling you to grow a cock and having saved the world on more that one occasion, I can put you on the nice wish which will give you the right to un-wish a previously bad wish." (Say that 5X fast. No I dare you!)

"Wait 4 Realz?"

"Yup, 4 Realz?"

"OH YES THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"(hugs Gennai) I ALWAYS BELIEVED IN YOU!"(Tears of joy show up in Tai's eyes)

"Your faith and determination have saved both you and your lover." Said Gennai.

"Okay, now I wish that…"

"TAI DON'T DO IT!" screamed an all-familiar voice.

Tai then turned around, only to be see the most horrific sight one could possibly fathom: A deranged Davis holding a hand-cuffed, gagged, half naked Kari in one arm, while using the other to point an Uzi at Sora.

"SORA!"

(To be continued)

A/N: "Where the Fuck did Davis come from?!"


	5. COME AT ME BRO!

A/N: I don't own any characters.

Chapter 5: COME AT ME BRO!

The scene picks up where we left off.

"Lured her out of the bathroom with food." Boasted Davis

ANYWAY EVERYONE IN THE MAIN ROOM NOW!"

At Davis's orders, everyone is escorted downstairs to the main room where Tai got injured earlier. There sat a huge table that at one point had Xmas decorations on it. The decorations were now on the floor to make way for all the handcuffs that were scattered on the table. In one of the chairs sat a very injured T.K. Davis then had everyone(Save for Tai, Sora and Gennai) tie gags around one other and handcuff each others hands and feet. The sight of a brutalized T.K. and everyone tied and gagged up brought Kari to tears.

"Hey don't worry baby, we've still got each other!"

With that, Davis closed his eyes, and gave Kari a very long, slow, sloppy disgusting lick all across the left side of her delicate face from her jaw line to her temple.

At this point Kari was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Relax baby you'll learn to love it!"

"DAVIS!"

Davis then turned his attention to Tai. 

(Filled with choked up rage) "You hurt, either of them, I'LL.." threatened Tai.

"Or you'll what? BEAT ME AT SOCCER?!"

(crickets chirping)

"Forget I said that. Anyway you all deserve an explanation: you see, I don't take kindly to defeat. I've experienced it my whole life, from school, to sports, life, and women. I've had my eyes set on Kari here forever.(to Kari) In fact you were my first wet dream!"

Kari wanted to die right then and there.

"In fact I remember coming home after a long day just to head to my room, go on your face book, pull my pants down and…"

Before Davis could scar her mind any further, Kari gave Davis the biggest head butt he had ever felt. While it destroyed his nose, it didn't knock him out.

"FUCK YOU FUCK YOU I'LL PUT A BULLET INTO YOUR FUCKING HEAD IS THAT WHAT YOU FUCKING WANT?!"(Regains his cool)(turns attention back to Tai and friends) You see, I want Kari but for some reason, she doesn't want me. But now, I've found something that can help me.(points gun at Gennai) You old man! GIVE ME ALL THE WISHES THAT I WANT!"

"I can't do that."

"Why not?!"

"I don't think I can give multiple wishes without receiving the O.K. from Santa. Plus You've been naughty and I can only grant wishes to nice people."

"Fine then, Sora! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!"

"What is it?" Said a terrified Sora.

"Your pants."

"What about them?"

"LOSE 'EM."

"Wait wha..?"

"DON'T ARGUE JUST DO IT!"

Very reluctantly, Sora slowly undid here belt and buttons to here jeans, but upon opening them, she hesitated pulling them down.

"Don't worry just your pants I've seen enough dicks in my life."

(Everyone but Davis then has an expression that says "Wait you've seen enough dicks in your life what's that all about?!")

"Uhh….JUST TAKE YOUR GODDAM PANTS OFF!"

With that Sora shedded her pants. Everyone got a nice view of her perfectly sculpted ass but Sora tugged the bottom of her shirt over her lap to hide her new appendage.

"Th…th…there. Now wha..?"

Before she could finish, Davis gave Sora the swiftest, hardest kick below the belt as hard as he could.

Everyone was shocked.

Sora was no stranger to pain: she grew up with it. She had experiences paddles, bee stings, bruises even a few broken bones. Now she never experienced childbirth or anything like that, but she would need to in order to get her mind off of the unbearable pain that was taking place between her legs.

With that, she fell to the ground and rolled up into a ball with her hands between her legs. She cried, she cried very hard. She heard all the stories, about guys who get hit "down there". But since she was a woman she didn't have to fear that. But in this case she experienced it. And it hurt, to the point of forcing her to the ground, forcing her to roll up into a fetal position, forcing someone of her age to cry in pain and force her to experience something no woman should ever have to experience ever. Words fail to describe the pain she was feeling.

Davis however, relished the scene.

"My my my… the brave Sora goes down like a tranny hit in the nads! Should've brought the steel toes!"

"YOU SUNOVA!" yelled a rageful Tai as started to run towards Tai before Davis shot his left foot.

"AAAAAHHH MY FOOT!" (Just then Davis fired at Tai's right foot, left hand and right hand one bullet for each)

"AAAAAAHHHHH WHAT DA FUCK?! I JUST HAD THESE STITCHED!"

"To keep you in place. Anyway, go wish me unlimited wishes and I'll spare everyone. Refuse and I'll subject Sora here to more pain and humiliation!"

"Tai, don't do it.."said an injured Sora.

"SHUT UP CUNT!said Davis as he kick her left butt cheek.

Sora yelped.

"You see Tai, I WIN!"

Just when all hope seemed lost however, some strange figure kicked open the front door.

"DAVIS!" Roared the mysterious figure.

(To be continued)

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! I wonder who this mysterious figure is?


	6. Tai's Sober Wish

A/N: I don't own any Digimon characters.

Chapter 6: Tai's Sober Wish

Once the voice reached Davis's ear, he found out who it was. And upon figuring out who it was, he pressed a button that made the mag slide out of his gun, put the gun down, release Kari, and finally walk over to the figure in shame.

"Hey Jun. so how…"

"SHUT IT!"(Snapped Jun)

"Wait how did you get here?!"

"I put a tracking device in Matt's car and followed him here. But as I got closer, I used my binoculars to se if Matt was entering or leaving a shower but instead I find you trying to make Kari love you, hold everyone hostage, force Tai to make some evil wish for you and more importantly, you kicked Sora below the belt when you knew she had something down there!"

Hope had returned with a vengeance.

"GIVE ME THE KEYS TO EVERYONE'S CUFFS THIS INSTANT!"

With that, Davis gave Jun his keys and before you know it, everyone was freed.

Davis was at everyone's mercy. But first Tai had a wish to make."

"GENNAI I WISH.."(whispers something into Gennai's ear)

"Very well, I understand."

With that, Gennai raised his hands and shot forth a big beam of light at Sora, which then turned her into a chicken.

"Opps sorry" (turns her back)

(Looks down her panties) (sigh) Now it's uncircumcised!

"Don't worry, (Rolls up sleeves) THIS SHOULD DO IT!(Does a Kamehameha-like move that fires a beam of magic at Sora's lap causing her to levitate. A blinding flash of light forces everyone to shield their eyes as her panties are pulled down. Once the light fades, everyone finds Sora floating down. Once she gets up, she looks down her panties. Upon looking, she stops smiles, pulls down her panties, walks over to a confused Tai, and gives him the best flash ever.

"I'M A WOMAN AGAIN!"

(Everyone but Davis) "YAAAAAAYYY!"

With that, Sora turned to everyone and showed them her beautifully, bald virgin(though covered with a fat ass censored bar as not to offend western audiences) beaver to everyone. From there she galloped around the room proclaiming that she "her pussy was free again."

Once everyone cooled down Sora put her panties and jeans back on. Davis was taken to a private cell Matt had in his basement(don't ask). And Matt professed his gratitude to Jun even though he used to be terrified of her. After all of that, Sora met with Tai in private.

"Sora I know you must hate me now and I don't blame…"

"Tai I don't hate you."

"You don..?"(gets a huge kiss from Sora)

"While I didn't like what you wished for when you where drunk, you were still honest to me. You didn't lie or blame anyone else, you took full responsibility for your actions, and you ran towards that cocksucker Davis even though he had a gun after he kicked me down there. Which was stupid but showed that you had a big heart.(grabs Tai's junk)

"YIPE!" said Tai.

(fondling Tai's package)"And something **BIGGER** down here!" cooed Sora.

* After their make out session. *

"Now even though you were honest and fixed everything, you still have to be punished. So I was thinking that when all of this is over we can watch some of my favorite chick flicks some time and by some time I mean **ALL THE FUCKING TIME!**(regains cool) M'kay?"

"M'kay." Said a defeated Tai.

(to be continued)

A/N: Well sorry that the previous chapter was sad and everything but I made up for it with this one! Davis is defeated, Sora is back to normal, and her love with Tai is intact. But there is one thing left. STAY TUNNED NEXT TIME FOR THE CONCLUSION OF "A VERY FUBAR DIGIMON CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!"


	7. NEW YEARS

A/N I don't own any digimon characters.

Sorry for the long delay. Benn dealing with a lot of drama in my life as well as school work. Here is part 1 of the ending.

Chapter 7: New Years.

**The Main room**

The scene starts with everyone partying the night away. It's only 8:00 P.M. and yet everyone is already playing drinking games and making resolutions.

Here's what everyone got for Xmas and their resolutions:

T.K. got an Xbox one as well as several games. His resolution was to take Kari out to dinner more often and even though he and Kari had been fooling around, they were going to wait until marriage to consummate.

Kari got a PS4 with several Playstation games. Her resolution was to not go easy on T.K. when they do the nasty.

Joe got a huge medical hacksaw, surgical masks, an ultra sound machine and several bottles of anesthetic. His resolution was to not let Mimi be dominant during sex.

Mimi got a $9,001(DBZ reference anyone?) gift certificate to Victoria's Secret. Her resolution was to make Joe as manly as possible.

Matt got a Les Paul guitar. His resolution was to be Jun's pet.

Jun got a torture chamber and Matt's cabin. Her resolution was to make Matt her pet.

Izzy got a new Alienware computer and an iPhone 5 w/ protective case. His resolution was to not go on adult sites as much as he used to.

Ken got a new Tuxedo. His resolution was to go to give talks at schools on why it's bad to be a digimon emperor.

Yolie got a Christopher Lee DVD box set. Her resolution was to become a full fledged vampire.(And no not the Twilight kind)

Cody got a bunch of action figures. His resolution was to thank the author for mentioning him in the story(even though he only got one line but obeyed the author unlike Izzy).

Davis got pelted with coal and will have to endure excessive amounts of torture. His resolution was to apologize to everyone.

Sora got a sidecar that she could attach to her motorcycle, a new switchblade and Tai's commitment. Her resolution was to adapt and make the best of what life has to offer.

Tai got new goggles that could see regular, night vision and heat vision. His resolution was to watch all sorts of chick flicks with Sora and vow to never make a wish while drunk again.

Anyway, onto the story.

"Yo Izzy."

"Yes Tai?"

"Have you seen Matt?"

"He's with Jun."

Tai walks over to Matt and Jun.

"Hey Matt!"

"Yeah Tai?"

"Hey look about everything…"

"Don't mention it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You and Sora already worked this thing out in the last chapter remember?"

"Oh yeah! Well thanks again for everything!"

"No prob."

"If anyone should be sorry it should be me. I let Davis come here by himself and he raised all sorts of hell. But one nice thing about it is that I got closer to Matt!" Said Jun.

"Yes, it's as if fate brought us together! I LOVE YOU JUN!" Proclaimed Matt.

Jun then grabs Matt's hand and does some dance move that lowers Matt low to the ground. (like that famous photo with the naval sailor kissing his lover in N.Y. city at the end of WWII)

"I know." Replied Jun. Without hesitation she gave him the longest kiss(seven minutes and thirty-five seconds) either of them had ever had.

9:45 PM.

People are talking about what they are going to do with their gifts. Yolie starts feeling weird.

10:20 PM.

Everyone takes a few shots of Sake. Yolie heads to the bathroom.

10:40 PM.

A very Drunk Tai and Matt aggravate Joe saying that he isn't man enough to amputate their paper cut fingers.

10:45 PM.

Joe tells them that their injuries would be fine and asked them if egging him on was worth loosing their fingers.

10:55 PM.

Tired of this, Matt boldly walks over to Joe, shoves Joe backwards causing him to land on his left arm injuring it.

10:57 PM.

Tired of Joe going on and on about his injured arm, Matt calls Joe a "Pussy", grabs the hacksaw, sits down in a chair, puts his hand on a nice Italian made table which he paid $10,000 for, and begins to saw his fingers off while singing "She'll be Coming Around the Mountain When She Comes." Having filled himself up with excessive amounts of booze, Matt felt little pain, but the sight of blood squirting out of his hands caused him to regurgitate beer all over himself. To put it bluntly, Matt was a mess.

10:58 PM.

Sensing Matt in danger, Jun runs over to him and sees her lover covered in stomach acids and blood. She also notices Matt's severed hand, which she wraps up with several towels to stop the bleeding. Filled with rage, she looks around and sees a nervous Joe cradling his left arm.

"WEAPON!" Hollered Jun as she tackled Joe. She mercilessly grabbed Joe by his left arm and put him in a submission hold. Despite Joes protests, Jun held Joe in the hold. Then out of nowhere came a very loud "SNAP".

Within nanoseconds, Joe was wailing in pain as Jun snapped his arm in half.

11:00 PM.

Upon hearing the ruckus, Mimi arrived just in time to see Joe's arm snap. The pain, sadness and embarrassment Joe was going through was enough to send her into tears. But she felt something else build up: rage.

With that, Mimi charged at Jun and knocked her to the ground. From there she started punching Jun to and fro until Jun followed with a head butt. Blows were dealt, blood was spilt and expensive designers clothes were torn. But the biggest hit came from the huge kegs of Sake the two girls rolled into. Realizing the situation, each girl ran for a hose, hoping to beat the other girl to it. But upon reaching them, the two girls fired, drenching each other in alcohol.

11:15 PM.

Covered in Sake, both Mimi and Jun wrestle each other. The really hot fight goes on for a while before Sora and Kari manage to break it up(much to the guys annoyance).

11:17 PM.

Realizing what has transpired, both Mimi and Jun apologize to everyone and each other. With that, Sora tells the two combatants that Ken, Izzy, Cody and T.K. will clean up the mess since Mimi and Jun need to tend to Matt and Joe(again to the annoyance of Ken, Izzy, Cody and T.K.).

11:30 P.M. Matt's fingers are sewed back on and Joe's arm is in a sling. Despite the pain, the two rejoin the party.

11:35 P.M. T.K. and Kari spend a good 10 minutes debating as to who would win the console wars between Microsoft and Sony.

11:45 P.M. Everyone gathers in the main room to watch the ball drop on T.V.

11:59 P.M. (Everyone) "THREE…TWO…ONE… HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The sounds of New Year songs and Champaign corks fly through the air as people embrace one another for the New Year ahead of them. Outside the room, Tai and Sora look into each others eyes, pause, and them kiss under a sky of fireworks.

12:01 A.M. "Hey has anyone seen Yolie?" Asked Ken. His question was then met with a piercing shriek, a barrage of claws and massive bites to his neck by a vampire Yolie. She had pale white skin, black soulless eyeballs, sharp talon claws and a snake –like jaw with teeth of a great white shark. His neck eaten, blood spewed out of his carotid artery. Lightning claw blows to his face made Ken look unrecognizable. Seconds later, Ken was destroyed. Achieving victory Yolie looked to the sky and gave one last, 30 Days of Night vampire like shriek.

With that, everyone(including Yolie but not Ken) burst into laughter.

The carnage that took place gave Tai an idea.

"Sora." Tai whispered.

"Yes Tai?"

"Let's go pay the inmate a visit!"

A/N: DAVIS GONNA GET IT! Tune in next time for the epic punishment for Davis!


End file.
